Hidden Talents
by Eriscene's Memoirs
Summary: Wammy's House is an orphanage for children with special talents. Talents like superior intallegence, musical abilities, and mind reading. Yes, MIND READING! A story of how L found his succesors and their adventures.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Me don't own death note!**_

_**Note: This story is weird, but nonetheless I will put it here and see if people will like it. Criticism needed. I'm also bad at spelling _. So, I'm begging you, please review.**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Character profiles: Their aliases and abilities.**

**L (L Lawliet) - Mind talent: Super analytical thinking and deductive reasoning, also photographic memory.**

**- Special ability: Calculating odds ( I.E. calculating the odds of your survival in a desert)**

**- Other abilities: Capoiera**

**B (Beyond Birthday)- Mind talent: Photographic memory, unbelievable intellegence**

**- Special ability: Finding out one's true name and the day a person is going too die (of course it's because of the shinigami eyes, but no one is aware of that.)**

**- Other abilities: Karate**

**Matt (Mail Jeevas)- Mind talent: Above-average intellegance, observation skills.**

**- Special ability: Sensing weak spots (very handy at video games, though can be used in certain circumstances, ie- your lying to him, and he needs to find out the truth. Suppose your weak spot is seeing your lover hurt, he can blackmail you and thus you'll tell him the truth.)**

**-Other abilities: Winning in any video game.**

**Mello (Mihael Keehl)- Mind talent: Superior intelligence**

**- Special ability: The ability to manipulate people, though some are immune to his powers like L, Near and Roger.**

**- Other abilities: Dressing up?!**

**Near (Nate River)- Mind talent: A gift of reasoning, insight, and memory equal to L.**

**- Special ability: Ability to sense the truth. You can't lie to him.**

**- Other abilities: Solving puzzles.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Prologue: The Secrets of the Wammy's House

Everybody knows that Wammy's house is an orphanage for children with special talents, orphaned children with promising abilities. And what are these abilities?

Abilities like unbelievable intellegence, musical talents and mind readings. YES! Mind reading. Wammy's house children are more than what meets the eye.

This is a little story of the once-Wammy's house orphan-but now the greatest detective of the century L found the four of his greatest succesors, four children with different personalities, four children with different abilities.

Four children who took different paths.

It all began in a case with a missing link………


	2. The River Family Massacre

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Death Note!**

***~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~***

**Chapter 1: The River Family Massacre**

**August 24, 1996**

Nothing can describe the River family but that they are a picture of a happy family. They are always proud of their only son, especially that many people says he's smart, though a peculiar child. On this fateful day, they are having a little celebration. It was their son's fifth birthday.

"Happy birthday darling", said his mother, who is a beautiful middle-aged woman with white hair and blue eyes. She put a chocolate cake in front of him, but the white-haired boy just played with his treat. Mrs. River looked anxiously at her husband, and the man looked back with the same expression. Sometimes their son's attitude of too much playing and not eating is scaring them. The little boy looked up as if he's aware of the exchange of glances. He had the same eyes as his father.

Then there was a demanding knock on the door. Knock? No, it wasn't knocking. It was more like someone was trying to break down the door. Mr. River opened it, and two men appeared. They immediately shot him in the head, and the poor man dropped dead on the floor. Next in line to be executed is his wife. The little boy crept next to his dead parents, crying and afraid. The killers approached him, but he just closed his eyes waiting in horror for his turn……….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

"L", Watari called. L deserted his caramel cake and walked towards Watari. They both glanced at the computer screen. "There's another murder. It's in USA this time".

L nodded and put his brain to work as Watari read the data. "The River Family massacre. Both of the parents were shot dead, and a burned body of a boy is found near the corpses. It's assumed it was their son".

"Assumed?" L asked, aware that something is weird.

"The body is burned beyond identification. Even the forensics aren't sure if the body is the corpse of Nate River, but there is no other explanation for the body to be there, so they just concluded it was their son"

"Wrong. There's a story behind the burned body. Nate River is alive. I'm 60% sure."

"How can you be so sure?", Watari asked, bewildered.

L clicked the mouse button to another file. "See over there, the same type of massacre happened, though in different parts of the world. One in America, one in Japan, one in Britain and another in Russia."

"True, all four are murders of a family. All the parents are shot dead and the children assumed to be burned to death. But it can be a coincidence! Look, they happened in different countries at almost the same time."

"_Almost _the same time. The murders happened _a minute _from each other. It can't be a coincidence. Someone can have underlings in other countries and ordered them to do the massacre", L pointed out.

"Impossible. Only someone with power and influence can do that"

L looked at him belligerently. "The suspect _are_ all that".

*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the next chapter:

Are L's deductions correct? Who can have that much power and influence? Find out and Please Review! :3


	3. Locked Away

Disclaimer: Me don't own Death Note!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Locked Away

Nate River woke up, his head throbbing. What just happened?

A flashback of yesterday came to him.

"_Mom! Dad!" He screamed._

_The brunette man with crazy eyes menacingly tugged his hair. "Shut up, you brat!" he spat at him. Nate struggled and bit the man's hand. "Ow! Why you little….!", he took out a gun._

"_No!", protested the other man, who is more of a bald giant than human, warned. "We need the boy alive"_

"_Feh! Lucky brat", he dropped the boy to the ground. Nate attempted to run away, but he was too slow. "Say, the kid's troublesome. Can I chop off his legs?", the brunette suggested. Nate started to panic, but he didn't show it. He will never let these monsters enjoy his fear._

"_We need him whole. Orders are orders. The others are probably here now", the giant one said. "But running away can be a problem", he added. Nate sensed something nasty, then the giant man hit him painfully in the head._

So that was what happened. He wanted to cry, to mourn for his murdered parents, but he kept the feelings inside. Young as he may be he understands a lot of things than an average adult. Instead, he scanned the room to keep himself from crying. He immediately noticed that he is in a prison cell, but he also noticed that there are three other children.

"So, you're awake", said a weird-looking red-eyed boy, who is probably ten years of age or older. The others looked up with no interest.

"yes…", Nate replied, "I'm…", he struggled to introduce himself. Should he give his real name? "I'm Near"

The red-eyed boy smiled cunningly. "That's not your name"

Now haw did he know that? Near didn't show his shock.

"Anyway," the boy with red eyes said, "You are going to die in 2013. And you can call me B"

"???????"

What the heck is B talking about?

"Don't pay attention to him", said the blond girl, "He's a weirdo"

"Who are you?", Near asked, for information's sake.

"Mello", said the blond.

"Liar", Near said, but how did he know Mello is lying? He didn't know the answer, either. He just know it when a person is lying.

Mello's face turned purple with rage. How dare he call him a liar! Even though Near is correct about calling him a liar. He jumped at Near and began hurting him. Near just let him kick his helpless body.

"Stop!", screamed the redheaded boy. He and B pulled the two apart.

Mello struggled in B's grasp. "Lemme' go!" he shouted.

"Easy, miss", said the redhead as he examined Near for injury.

"Who the heck are you calling _**miss**_?! I'm a boy!", protested Mello.

"Really?", the three questioned in unison. They doubtfully eyed his girly hairstyle. This time Near sensed she, I mean _he_, is telling the truth.

"Well, sorry for addressing you as a girl. I'm Matt."

B snorted. Why are these people giving away fake names? He can see their true name and lifespan above their heads. Mello is muttering insults when he was interrupted by a bang on the metal door.

"What are you kids fussing about?!", said a voice who Near immediately recognized as the brunette man who suggested in chopping his legs.

" Nothing", Near replied. They felt the man's eyes narrowing behind the closed door. "Ya' making fun of me? I sure heard something"

"No. Maybe it was a rat", Mello suggested, forgetting his rage. He hoped the man would go away, and as if by magic, the man just snorted and let the subject drop. "Whatever. Behave, my boss are coming" When he left they all relaxed.

"That man murdered my parents", Matt said. "But I know he's afraid of someone."

"Who?", they asked.

" I don't know who. I just know it"

"Damn! We got to get away or we'll be next", Mello said, and he began to test if the door is open. It wasn't.

"He won't kill us", Near said. Everyone stared at him as if to say, _how do you know?_

"They could have killed us immediately at the same time as our parents if that's their intention. Or at least they won't kill us now", Near answered.

"At least they won't kill us now? What a relief", B said.

"RELIEF! Dude, tell me you're joking!" Matt retorted.

"No, he's not" Mello answered for B, "Don't you realize what he's saying?". Then suddenly it hit Matt.

"An escape plan", Matt said.

Then footsteps is heard heading towards them…..


	4. The Captors

Disclaimer" Me don't own Death Note!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: The Captors

Heavy footsteps came thundering towards the four boys. They gazed up from their prison cell, and through the bars they saw the two creepy jerks who killed their parents and another two creepy men in business suits gazing down at them. They gave the young children creepy feelings.

"Hello", said one of the men in simple business suits. He has blond hair and creepy brown eyes. "I'm your captor, Danuve", he said.

"And I'm your other captor, Eraldo Coil", said the other dark-haired creep.

B can't stand it anymore, all these guys lying about their names. He shouted "Will you all stop the alias crap already! Look, Danuve, your real name is Darren Elmer and you Eraldo Coil is really X-Y-Z Xavier!"

Danuve, or should I say Darren Elmer, gasped. "Eraldo…how did he, this boy… how the hell did he knew our names?!"

Eraldo looked calm. "One of the mysteries of the world. But if ever they get orphaned, they are certainly going to Wammy's house. I believe I told you about that orphanage", Danuve nooded, "Oh, and creepy kid with red eyes, my name is read as _syzee_, not x-y-z."

"Whatever", B said.

Then the creepy men left the four kids in bewilderment.

*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Okay, I owe you an explanation.

As you all know, in the world of death note, there are three great detectives in the world-L, Eraldo Coil, and Danuve. All of them are L, but it wasn't always that way. L had a detective war with them, and he won, claiming their detective aliases.

Eraldo and Danuve had always been jealous of L. They want to beat him by creating a crime they both will solve before L.

Thus the reason of killing the families of the poor children they kidnapped.

Oh, and some background on Eraldo. Eraldo Coil, or Xyz Xavier, is an orphan who came from the Wammy's house. He's nickname there is X, and one of the successors of L. Of course, nothing happened to L so he became Eraldo Coil and became a different detective. He became jealous of L being better of him, the person he once admired. And his special ability is to sense the talents of other people (though if he had a choice he could have had telecenesis as a power), so he knows that he can't lie because Near would know, that B would know their names and lifespans, that Mello could manipulate them (though you can resist that), and that Matt will know his weakness.

What's his weakness? You'll know later :P

But Eraldo never imagined that beating L is such a hard task.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Secret meeting of the world's top ten best detectives

"I have noticed that a massacre in four different parts of the world are somewhat related", began Danuve.

Everyone looked dumbstruck.

"What case are you talking about?", said one.

"The massacre of these families", said Eraldo.

Everyone looked surprised as they gazed at the computer screen. The murders happened at the same time, on different countries! They asked questions and both Eraldo and Danuve, who claimed they investigated together, shared their deductions.

"And so the person who could have done this must be someone with power; probably a politician on a powerful country" finished Danuve. Everyone nodded in awe, understanding their made-up story.

"Interesting how you know so much about this", said a synthetic voice. Everyone turned around, and at the end of the table sat Watari (covered at his usual 'Watari' outfit that hides everything about him) with the computer that L spoke through.

"What do you mean 'we seem to know a lot about this'?" said Eraldo innocently.

"The ten of us here has enough power to do that murders. I know that one detective cannot easily notice this missing link, so it's reasonable that you know about this. But you seem to know too much"

Everyone was speechless, especially Eraldo and Danuve. They were planning to frame L, but he got way ahead of them.

"But of course that's only an 8.5% probability. The 91.5% is that your deductions are true. I've also been conducting my own investigation about this", continued L.

Everyone seemed relieved. They cannot imagine one of the ten of them could do something like this.

And so the meeting ended.

L ate the cherry on his banana split. He needs to find more evidence against Eraldo and Danuve. If only he could find the children….


	5. Run Away!

Disclaimer: Me don't own Death Note!

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Run away!!!

Eraldo punched the wall. "Damn! That L is a pain in the neck!"

Danuve won't argue about that. _L saw what was coming_. That is a fact that cannot be denied. Danuve worried about their plan. It's very common sense that they need to change it, for both plan A and B is destroyed thanks to L.

"What do we do now to our plan?", he asked Eraldo.

"Isn't it obvious?! We need to change it. And in order t do that…"

"In order to do that?"

"We need to kill those kids. If we don't, L will surely find them. He didn't became the world's greatest detective out of nothing."

Danuve is shocked. They already killed a lot of people for this plan, but killing those children? But he didn't argue with Eraldo. It's vital for his survival.

"When will we kill them?", Danuve slowly asked

Xyz gave a dangerous grin. "As soon as possible"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you ready?", asked Matt, nervous yet excited. He looked at his newfound friends and they nodded.

"Are you sure I'm the one supposed to do it?", groaned Mello.

"Don't you trust me? You can convince that guard. I know it."

"How?!" retorted Mello.

"For goodness sake Mello, just do it.", said Near.

"Um, excuse me", began the blond "My friends and I feel sick. Can you please get us out?"

The giant creep looked at them, somewhat confused. What the blond kid requested is obviously an attempt to escape, he knows that, but something about it told his brain to obey.

"Err… can't do that. Maybe I'll call a doctor."

_No! _said the boys in their head. "Um, wait!", reacted Mello. The giant creep turned, confused. "Err…", Mello struggled for something to say, then his eyes landed on that big necklace, "Nice necklace! Where'd you get that?"

"Oh this! I got it from a stealing spree. Can't let it out of my sight, so I decided to take it. After all, it is a stealing spree, if you know what I mean. ha ha ha!" the enormous man is in a talkative mood all of the sudden. The kids were silent, but then Mello got an idea. "How about that belt? It's really great."

"I know! Took it from that guy I was ordered to kill, but don't tell my boss that. He'll be furious."

Mello nodded in encouragement. "And those pretty keys?"

"This? Oh, this one is suppose to open your little room, this is for the storage room and the other for this house. Made of high steel quality"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure"

The moment he gave the keys to Mello, Matt gave his shoes to B and B threw it to the man with amazing strength. The shoe is small enough to fit the gap of the bars, and it hit the man square in the head, and he fell on the floor. Mello unlocked the door, and they were free.

"Whoa. B that was awesome!", said Matt. B just shrugged. Then they started running. The house isn't really that big, so finding the exit is no problem.

When they opened the door that will lead to liberation…

*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

"Hello, kids", greeted Eraldo Coil. So, his hunch is right. The kids know how to use their supernatural abilities. And they do have brains. Too bad he has to kill them. The children just looked up in horror.

"Oh, don't be so scared. I won't hurt you" said Coil in a sweetened voice. Near immediately distrusted him. He gave a signal to the three behind him and they all run away.

"Kyahahahaha!!! You really think I will let you go away that easily?!"

Xyz snapped his fingers. A signal. Out of the blue a bunch of cars came running after the children.

"Oh, shit!", cursed Mello.

"Everyone, run in different directions!" shouted Near.

"You sure that's wise? There's more than one car, you know!" replied Matt, but it is a good strategy so they all just scattered themselves, being cased by death…

Eraldo Coil left the job to his men. He has more important business to attend to, and dealing with this puny kids is wasting his time.

_Just wait L, you'll taste your downfall. Just wait…_


	6. Suicidal!

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Death Note!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 6: Suicidal?!**

The four kids are running for their lives. They noticed that they are in a foreign place… full of trees and plants, like a jungle. And the cars that are chasing them are especially built for bumpy roads, so it was no problem for the guys after them.

Matt is desperately trying to go away from that car behind him. Then a log appeared before him, a huge one. _That's it! _he thought, and jumped over the log (despite the log's great height; the human body has that supernatural ability that unleashes itself during times of danger). The car stopped, aware that they can't use the car to cross, not with that obstacle. They jumped off and ran after the red-head boy by foot. Matt easily won on their race, when…

"Whoa!" Matt stopped, almost falling off the cliff. The bushes behind him started moving…

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mello is stuck. On the right corner, there lies the men, jumping off their cars and approached him like dangerous predetors. On the left is a river full of crocodiles…

_What now?! _Mello thought frantically when he saw that huge mountain rock standing in front of him. Given the choice of his future killers, the crocodiles and the mountain, he chose the mountain and started climbing despite his lack of experience.

"Hey, the kid's climbing up like a monkey", said one of Mello's pursuers. "Boss said we just have to kill 'em, right?"

"Yeah", said his companion, taking out a rifle. He pulled the trigger.

Bang!

"Gah!" the bullet almost hit Mello!

Mello started climbing the rock mountain much faster than he expected, and by some dumb luck the bullets always miss him.

"Gimme' that!", said the other man, stealing the rifle. He aimed it at Mello and grinned. _Looks like a clean shot…_

But before he can pull the trigger he fell to the ground. "Hey!", said his companion, but something hit his back and he too fell on the ground. A few meters away, someone whose identity is hidden said in a transceiver, "Clear. The kid is safe"

"Good", replied a computer voice.

Meanwhile, Mello is near the very top of the mountain, unaware of what happened below…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

B is running towards who-knows-where. He hoped he missed the thugs who are after him, but with those cars he didn't stand a chance. He started running with a speed he didn't knew he possessed. _I outrun them! _but his bubble was burst when he saw the footprints he left in the bright moonlight. He started to climb a tree, hoping they won't find him. It didn't take them long to follow B's tracks, but they stopped when the footprints stopped. "Hey, what happened to the kid?" B overheard one said. He continued to listen from the treetop.

"It only explains two things", said another. He took out a rifle and started firing at the sky (or more specifically at the top of the tree). A lot of branches fell, and a bullet hit an unfortunate snake. When the jerk was done firing, he looked up. Luckily it was night and the leaves shadowed B, so they left, thinking that the kid hid in other places.

_That was a close one, _B thought as his heart felt like it's going to burst out of his ribs. It was a miracle he wasn't hurt. A few minutes passed by and he calmed himself. The guys after him are gone, and he scanned the place. A few meters away, he thought he spotted someone. Maybe it was Matt? He climbed down and ran towards his new destination…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Near is not a good runner. He's obviously going to be caught.

"Don't make it harder for yourself, squirt!" taunted someone running after him. He stumbled on a rock. _Great! _he thought. It was no use to run away and his foot is badly bleeding from the rock. He waited for them to catch him…

"Ugh!" said one of the three guys painfully. He fell on the ground. Behind him someone cloaked in mystery is standing. No doubt he was responsible for whatever happened to the fallen pawn. The guys who are after Near fought him at the very moment, but a few movements and they are down. Near looked at the person who just saved him.

"Run", he told Near as he fought a recovering enemy. Near gladly followed his advice. He ran and ran, not knowing where he's going, when…

He stumbled again. He got up, ignoring the pain in his already bleeding foot, and immediately realized that it's good that he stumbled for if he didn't, he could have fell on the cliff. He looked around to see he's not alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Matt is standing there, and Near stood up after he stumbled on a rock. And B emerged out of the bushes. Mello pulled himself up on the side of the cliff, as if he climbed there. Everyone looked at each other with silent relief.

"Well, we survived", Matt finally said. The others just nodded wearily.

But their relief did not last, for another ominous rustle came from the bushes. Stuck on the cliff, they prayed it was just an animal and not the creepy men after them.

Out stepped a young man. _He wasn't one of those who are chasing us_, the children thought in relief. But how can they be sure that Eraldo or Danuve didn't sent him to kill them?

The young man had black hair and dark circles under his dark eyes, as if he never slept in his life. He stood with his back hunched, and he's sucking his thumb. He looked at the children and said "I am not here to hurt you or anything." Near knew he can trust this man, but they remained silent.

"But", the young man continued, "The men after you will be here in seconds. We all need to run away from them"

"How? We're stuck on a cliff" asked Near.

"We can save ourselves by this way", said the young man. And with that, he pushed the children on the cliff and jumped after them…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Foreshadowing: Who are the mysterious men who saved the kids? And it seems like this young man who pushed the children off the cliff had something to do with them. Did they survive?


	7. Mystery solved

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own Death Note!

**Just so you know:** Here I'll introduce new characters! These characters' personality are based on my friend's personalities, Cheyenne and Nghi. I'll make more characters whose personalities are after my friends!

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7: Mystery Solved**

Eraldo called his minions through the telephone, to make sure they disposed of the kids right away. His phone was answered after quite some tome.

"Boss?" said an unusually shaky voice.

"Have you done it?"

"Uh… yes, boss, yes", the man said. Well, they know the peril they will go through if they lied, but seeing someone pushed the kids off the cliff, he hoped his right (though he didn't know who that 'someone' is, for the young man he saw is not one of his men, but that someone jumped off the cliff after he pushed their targets, so he hoped no problems about that).

Eraldo grinned. His plan c went smoothly. He dropped the phone and went back to work.

~*~

It was a long, torturous fall. Or maybe it's just their imagination? No one can tell, for falling off a cliff might be fast but time is teasing them, giving the sensation of never-ending fright.

Suddenly Mello, Near, Matt and B hit something soft. Soft? They looked around, to see that they drooped on a mattress (something like Matsuda's fall from the building, though this one is much more risky) and that they are in an opening of a cave just a few miles below the cliff. They helped themselves up and saw the young man who pushed them of the cliff standing beside them.

"Follow me", the young man said as he walked inside the deep cave. Near was about to follow him when his companions stopped him.

"Don't follow him" advised Matt.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" mimic Mello sarcastically, "Hello, he just pushed us off the cliff!"

"But we didn't die", Near pointed out.

"He has a point" added B.

The young man, apparently noticing the children aren't following him, stopped and motioned them to come. Matt, Mello and B eyed him suspiciously.

"We can trust him" reassured Near. The three rolled their eyes as if to say, _Yeah, suuuuurrrrreeee_. Near sighed. "You have the choice; stay here and be alone or follow him and uncover the mystery." The three thought for a moment before catching up with Near.

They followed the mysterious young man, who walked with his back hunched and hands in his pockets. Then they stopped, eyes adjusting in the bright lights. All the more surprising is that there's a metal wall blocking the way. The young man typed the password and sis other things so the wall will let them pass.

Finally, the wall raised to let them pass. Inside is a place one can call a room of technology miracle. So many advanced computers and stuff! The kids stood in awe.

"You coming in?" the young man invited. The four dashed inside. They were greeted by a man covered in a leather jacket, five other people (one of them Near recognized as the one who rescued him) and by two girls about their age.

"I'll introduce myself to you", the young man said. "About time", muttered Mello, but he ignored it. "I am agent Lawliet, asked by the great detective L to help solve this case"

B tilted his head to the side. True, the young man's last name is Lawliet, but his first name is L (he can see his name through his shinigami eyes). Could he be the same person?

"And I'm Raye Penber", said the man who saved Near.

"I'm Noami Misora"

"Haley Belle"

"Toors Denote"

"Nikola Nasberg"

"Watari", said the man enveloped in a leather jacket, whose identity is hidden thanks to the clothes covering every inch of him. B can't see his name or lifespan.

"I'm Bianka" said one the little girls cheerfully.

"And I'm her twin sister, Biankie". Well, that explains the resemblance.

Matt, Mello, B and Near nodded in response. Everything happened so fast it seemed like a dream. After the introduction, they were escorted in a spacious room that looked like a huge living room, along with Bianka and Biankie. Lawliet, the young man, nodded to the two girls and Bianka winked at him.

"Okay, question", Mello began after the door was closed. "Who are you girls, who's the creepy guy named Lawliet and what are we doing here?!"

The twins, who both have dark hair and dark eyes, replied in unison "We will get to that."

"Oh! You forgot our names?", said one of the twins "I'm Bianka and she's Biankie"

"Biankie? That's a cute name" complimented Matt.

"It's not cute, damn it!" yelled Biankie. She happens to be scared of everything cute. There was silence for a while.

"As I was saying" continued Bianka, "Lawliet and the great detective L are the same person. But keep that a secret". Well, that explains the name B saw.

"Oh, and have you boys ever noticed that you have some weird ability?" Biankie asked. Matt, Mello, Near and B exchanged glances. They did happen to notice that….

"Answer the question", Biankie demanded.

Matt immediately answered. "Well, I always know what someone dreads. It's like seeing weak spots. You, for example" he pointed to Biankie "are afraid of cats, bunnies, unicorns and anything cute." Biankie looked away.

Bianka clapped her hands. "Your right! How about me?"

Matt inspected her for a while and declared "Your not afraid of anything and you hate almost nothing, so I can say that your weakness is being too optimistic"

"Correct!" Bianka sang, "How about the girl?" she pointed to Mello.

"I am NOT a girl!"

"Awww, and I was hoping to play dolls with you", Bianka pouted.

"Well forget it. As for me, I notice that people do what I want, though not everyone does that." The girls nodded. Then they looked at B.

"Umm… I know people's names even before they say it, and I know when people will die."

"Ohhh…" gasped Bianka. Then, her expression quickly became serious, but quickly came back to her normal optimistic face. "What's my name?" she asked, almost a hint of slyness in her voice.

"Beatrix Evenster. Your sister is Beatrice"

Bianka and Biankie are not that surprised, but they are in shock (hard to express). The other three just remained silent.

"How about you?" Biankie asked Near when she recovered.

"Well, I can tell if someone is trustworthy or not, even if I don't know them".

The twins were quiet for a while, but then Biankie destroyed the silence. "Those are your abilities?! Gosh, your powers sucks compared to us!"

"Powers?" Matt asked. The others looked at the twins as if something's wrong with them.

"Yes, powers. You see, my 'ability' is to see one's past. Bianka over here can see your future" Biankie sneered.

"Prove it" they said in harmony.

"I knew you were gonna say that" Bianka said. Biankie went close to Near and touch his forhead with her pinky.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you proof. I can't see someone or something's past without touching them. Alright, here's your proof" She looked at them straight in the eye.

"You are born in US on August 24, 1991, you grew up as a weird but smart kid, you're an only child, you have almost no friends, your parents are murdered by some thugs on your birthday, after that you suddenly waked up in a prison cell with these three, you three thought Mello was a girl, then you worked together to escape, you.."

"Okay, I believe you already" Near interrupted. The three just stared in awe.

"Want me to tell you your future?" sang Bianka.

"No thank you", said everyone.

"Well, you asked us about our 'special ability'. What's all the point of these?" asked Near.

"I'm not sure, L just told us to explain things to you. He said you kids must have some special talent like us, and asked us to help in the investigation."

"I believe that investigation is about our kidnapping?" Near said. The twins nodded.

"Anyway, we came from Wammy's house. And since you four are orphaned like us and with special abilities, I guess welcome to the club"

The four grimaced at the word 'orphaned'.

Suddenly Lawliet entered the room. "I need to tell you kids something", he said to Near, B, Matt and Mello.


	8. Aid

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Death Note**

**ATTENTION!- Someone asked me a few questions:**

**1. How did I know Near will die?**

**- Um.. In my other story, Near will die at that date. I just wanted to show B's ability in knowing when someone will die (I should have used Mello instead!). Ignore that. This is fanfiction, we can write anything we want to, so please live with that. If you don't want to, just quit reading this story.**

**2. All of the sudden L blurts his name out to everyone?**

**- No one knows he's L except those twins from Wammy's house and Watari. I can't use Ryuzaki because my story dates back in 1996 and he used that alias during 2002 (read The Los Angeles BB murder cases novel). Also, L knowsthat B can see people's name and lifespan, so he created a back-up plan, using he's real last name so B won't react. Death Note doesn't exist in this story, just how L found his successors, so he doesn't need a 100% fake name. Everyone just knows him as 'Lawliet', one of the other guys L asked for assistance. End of story.**

**XD Sorry I'm a lousy writer (what made sign up here, anyway?!) I'm in a hurry to update this I never actually realized my mistakes. Ahhh!!! I need to focus on my endangered social studies!!! It's going down to B! It used to be an A! Nooo!!! Thy life is over. T_T**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Aid**

Lawliet closed the door and faced the kids. "I believe that the twins have explained everything to you?"

"They explained, alright, but I didn't understand anything", replied Matt. Mello, Near and B nodded in agreement. The twins just shrugged.

Lawliet sighed. "Well, it's hard to absorb, and I was 50% sure you'll think I am crazy but, what they said is true"

"You mean all that powers and stuff are real?" Matt asked. Lawliet nodded. Near believed him.

Lawliet sat at the sofa with his knees against his chest. He took out a candy and started eating. "Anyway", he said "I am here to investigate on your kidnapping. I am 99.9% sure that Eraldo Coil, or should I say Xyz Xavier, and Danuve are responsible for this. But I need your cooperation to make it 100%".

"So that's how you describe his name", B said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"nothing"

"But," Lawliet said, "you need to go to wammy's house. I can't let you children stay here, it's dangerous and of course bizarre to keep you children here"

"Awww!", Bianka complained "But I wan-"

"You will, but in a distance. You twins only acted as witnesses"

And so the argument ended.

As the they were being escorted in an airplane, Bianka grinned at Misora and said "He likes you! You'll be together soon!"

Misora didn't know how to respond to that, but she somehow knew what the girl meant. She blushed deeply.

Watari stepped in the pilot seat and the plane lifted off**…..**

**~*~**

Watari took off his hat that hid his face. B, Near, Matt and Mello gawked at him. _An old man?!_

When they recovered, Matt asked "Where are we going?"

"Wammy's house", Biankie said bluntly.

"Huh?", B said, tilting his head to the side beyond human limit, then straightening it again. _It's the same last name the old geezer has…?_

"Anyway", Bianka vibrantly said, "you'll meet a lot of people with powers just like us!"

"I wouldn't call it powers", Biankie interrupted.

"Not this again….", said her twin sister with a pout.

But she ignored her. "Of the six billion people alive today, only a thousand of other people are like us. If normal humans found out about the abilities we have, how do you think they would react? We'll be outcasts, cursed…"

"You speak as if your not human!", argued Bianka.

"But she has a point", defended Mello.

They were silent for a while.

"I wonder how L will solve it now", Bianka suddenly said.

"Please, he'll solve it before we can go back to England", replied her sister.

"But the case has some difficulty. He would never need us if it was easy. In fact stuff like this rarely happened"

"Speaking of the case", Near suddenly interrupted, "What will happen to the guy who kidnapped us? How will he manage?"

"Hmmm…", Bianka wondered, "I'll try and see what will happen to that guy in the future. On L, he's okay. He solved most of his cases by himself".

"Wow…", Matt sighed with adoration, "This guy sounds amazing"

"He is". No doubt about that.

* * *

L bit his thumb. Usually acting like he belonged to the crowd is not his best talent, seeing how the five FBI agents stared at the way he sits. But for the sake of this case he just ignored them, pretending to listen to "L" on the computer screen.

Only one more step…. He got the plan. Now all he needs is to take action.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everybody! XD Haven't updated for a while…


End file.
